


December date night

by oliverwalsh



Series: Holidays with Coliver [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverwalsh/pseuds/oliverwalsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you grow older, have four children and Christmas is just around the corner... date night is a little bit different than the norm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December date night

“Dad! Dad! Dad! I made my list!” Finn cries out, running down the stairs as soon as Connor walks into the house. It’s been a long day; December is always a wild month for criminal defense lawyers. He doesn’t really understand why but it is, and has always been that way for the nearly eight years he’s been doing it. It didn’t get better that Asher would not shut up about his new dog either. Nobody cares about his fourth chihuahua - especially after knowing how wild and spoiled the first three are.

“Oh? You did? What’s on it?” He asks, shaking his jacket off before ruffling Finn’s dark red curls with a tired grin. It’s date night tonight; and this evening’s activity is Christmas shopping. That’s how domestic they’ve gotten. Date nights are no longer just sex or romantic dinners - sometimes, it’s grocery shopping or fixing up in the backyard. But he finds himself strangely enjoying it. 

“Um, a donkey, ten thousand dollars, a Star Wars game, and a robot dinosaur!” His son says, waving with the list in his hand. They’re written in sharp green colours; definitely crayons. At least that means Billy haven’t eaten all of them yet. Always a good thing. 

“Oh, wow, we’ll see about those. Where would we even keep a donkey?” 

“It can stay with B. He’s kind of like one.” 

“I did not hear that one if you promise to go get your siblings because I know Stella’s coming over in just a few and she’s bringing Taco Bell!” 

The youngest of Oliver’s older twin sisters, Lily, has a daughter in her last year of high school; and instead of flipping burgers or something like that, she earns cash by being their main babysitter. Brandon, being only two years younger, tends to help her out well enough for her to have time to do her homework at the same time. It works pretty well; especially as both he and Oliver have been working a lot more recently. Before, it’d never really been a problem. At least not after they had Billy. Born with a heart defect and a failing liver, the first two years of her life had been rough - and for periods of time, they’d both had to take time off work to care for her. But for the last eleven months, things had been running a little more smoothly; most of it thanks to Lily deciding to move her family closer as the Hampton grandparents grew older. 

“Taco Bell?!” He squeals, already half-way up the stairs. “We’re having Taco Bell, guys! Taco Bell!” 

***

“Con?” His voice is soft, and slightly amused. Connor opens his eyes, blinking a few times In confusion. He’s fallen asleep again. He opens his mouth to apologise, but his husband only seems amused. “Was Asher that bad today?”

“You wouldn’t believe,” He mutters before cracking a smile. “He’s got another dog. Named it Kissie. I’m surprised he had some sense in naming his human children at all.” 

“We’re calling our kid _Darth Vader_.” 

“Yeah, because she’s cute which allows her to play dictator. It’s not by choice.” That earns a laugh from Oliver as he unbuckles himself and slips out of the car. He demands more details about Kissie as they walk into Toys ‘R’ Us. By the time they reach the entrance, Connor has a hard time not cracking up at least a little bit too. The one perk of having worked with Asher for so long is that what he found frustrating before is merely amusing now - or at least when he isn’t cranky. Oliver whips out the three wish lists from his wallet, frowning slightly in thought. 

“I don’t think they have a donkey,” He says nervously, rubbing the top of his head. He can already imagine the disappointment on his son’s face as he realises there is no donkey in any of the presents given to him. 

“I think he will be very fine without a donkey,” Connor counters, rolling his eyes. “But a robot dinosaur sounds pretty cool. What does Gracie’s list say?” He asks, looking around as if a robot dinosaur might pop up any moment if he just studies his surroundings close enough. Thankfully, Brandon stopped wanting toys a few years ago; his gifts arrived more than a week ago. It was easy with him - it was just to check his to-read book list. And make sure the Captain America merch available isn’t inspired by the new actor; the only live-action Captain America for the teen has and always will be Chris Evans. Connor thinks he’s got good taste - nobody has a bobble butt like Steve. 

“It says she wants The Sims 7 but I know for certain she wants a skateboard above all. I think she’s just counting on us to get one so much she didn’t write it up.” Gracie was the kind of child who would come up with a idea and not give up until it became reality - and unlike her younger brother, she didn’t stop there. She’d stop when she knew enough tricks to put even Tony Hawk in an intense moment of pure awe. “I’m going to make assumptions here and assume she wants one with Rey on the board. I’ve seen her looking at those on her phone.” 

“You’ve been peeking over her shoulder?” Connor smirks, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend who flushes red. 

“Well, she’s our daughter!” 

“I do the same,” He simply says with a shrug. Oliver looks relieved but pushes him just the slightest. 

“Of course you do.” 

They spend most of the time at Toys ‘R’ Us by the Star Wars section. It’s the franchise that seems to appeal most to their children; other than The Lord of the Rings but there’s a bit of a selling hiatus when it comes to such merchandise - at least until the re-make comes out in two years. But even Connor is skeptic about that one. 

“That doll is bigger than Billy,” Oliver muses, brushing his fingers over the shoulder of a large Darth Vader doll. 

“Yeah, because she is so big,” His boyfriend snorts. Their youngest often reminds them of their oldest; at three and a half, most people seem to mistake her for about two. At the best, two years and a few months. It’s slowly getting better, almost noticeable week by week now but they both still have a hard time letting go of that constant worry. 

“Should we get it?” 

“What about that Darth Vader plushie?” Connor asks, pointing over at a stack of plushies - perfectly sized to be hugged by Billy at least twelve hours per day. “It’s almost cute.” 

“Maybe I should get you one,” Oliver teases, smiling wide at his boyfriend. Despite nearly twenty years together, he feels all warm whenever the other man expresses even a slight fondness of anything nerdy. 

“I’ll look after a The Big Bang Theory t-shirt on ebay if you keep that up.” 

“You wouldn’t!” Oliver nearly shouts, the mere thought of it causing his face to pale up and he can almost feel the lunch he had try and make its way up his body, towards his mouth. But Connor just laughs loudly, his eyes glittering with mischief as he grabs one of the Darth Vader plushies. “I hate you.” 

“Mmm, okay. Let’s go get that skateboard.”


End file.
